


Slaves of Passion

by Kamefootninja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamefootninja/pseuds/Kamefootninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The leader of the Kame clan takes three rival clan members hostage, and Donatello is tired of fighting. AU story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tired of Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Anything written in Italics is spoken in the Kame Language. Bad grammer and broken english is intentional when Donnie is speaking it.

A loud bang echoed throughout the building, alerting Donatello that his so called master was back from his mission.  
  
He had no idea how long he had been a prisoner to the clan leader, but it was long enough for him to give up any hope of rescue. His hands were bound tightly behind a support beam in one of Leonardo’s offices, allowing them to slide up and down as he stood or knelt on the floor. His ankles were secured behind the beam by a length of chain, only restricting him from moving more than two steps in front of the poll.  
  
He and his brothers were a part of a smaller clan that had broken away from Leonardo’s, choosing to live among the humans instead of fighting against them. He didn’t know what had become of the others.  
  
Donatello had never learnt the original language of the clan; growing up with the humans he could speak their language fluently, but he could speak very little of the Kame clans’. It was clear that Leonardo couldn’t understand a lot of English, and when he had asked about his brothers his questions had fallen on deaf ears.  
  
Leonardo had chosen his targets well. All three prisoners were the best of the three main skills that the smaller clan prized it’s self upon: brains, brawn and agility.  
  
Donatello was the greatest intelligence of his clan, without him the rest would struggle to maintain and create new equipment and weapons, as well as calculate the odds of winning a battle, or rationing out their limited food supply.  
  
Raphael was the muscle of the clan; even outnumbered his great strength and dexterity made him a dangerous enemy to the Kame clan. Even Leonardo carried scars from crossing blades with the larger warrior.  
  
His third hostage was one of the smaller males in their clan. Michelangelo was easily the fastest and most agile; his smaller size made him ideal for sneaking behind enemy lines to steal food and weapons from Leonardo’s subjects.  
  
The sound of footsteps approached the room; heavy footfalls sped up as they got closer to the door. Donatello tested his restraints, more out of habit than anything; he already knew that they were impossible for him to break. He was weak and inexperienced compared to the others of his clan.  
  
Donnie flinched as the door was thrown open but he didn’t move from his position on the floor; his shell pushed as tightly to the support beam as possible, head lowered to the floor in the vain hope that Leonardo wouldn’t notice him.  
  
He knew as soon as Leonardo stepped into the room that he would have no such luck, the mixed scent that flooded the room spoke volumes of what lay in store for the reluctant slave.  
  
Without waiting for the order he got to his feet, lifting his head just enough to confirm his suspicions.  
  
Leonardo had fresh bandages wrapped around his arm, fresh blood stains only just starting to dry. His whole body showed signs of a tough battle, and the look on his face told Donatello that it had not gone as Leonardo had planned.  
  
Leonardo growled something that Donatello couldn’t translate, roughly grabbing his chin to force him to look in his eyes.  
  
Donnie didn’t have to understand what he said to know what was coming; after an intense battle Leonardo always redirected his anger towards him, sometimes he would be beaten for his clan’s actions, and sometimes the punishments were sexual. The way Leonardo’s hand travelled down his neck to the top of his plastron, and how he had positioned himself almost flush against his plastron betrayed the treatment he was about to receive.  
  
Taking a deep breath Donatello spread his legs as much as the chain would allow him; giving his master better access for when he decided to take him.  
  
Leonardo’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at Donatello, the olive coloured turtle never willingly submitted to him. Every time he would try to delay the inevitable, forcing Leonardo to pry his legs apart and leave deep bruises on his skin as he was forced to punish him further for his disobedience.  
  
“Eager?” Leonardo sneered, his hands firmly pressing into Donnie’s thighs preventing him from closing them again, spitting out the English word in a way that let Donatello know how much he hated to speak the language of the humans.  
  
“ _Obedience_.” Donnie said slowly and quietly, using the little Kame language he knew in an attempt to appease his master.  
  
Leonardo still looked sceptical; he gave Donnie a warning growl as he pushed up closer to him, his eyes threatening punishment if he was trying to deceive him.  
  
“I’m Tired.” Donnie sighed, his eyes quickly widening as realised he had spoken in English. “ _I tired, tired to fighting._ ” He added in Kame. He knew his Kame wasn’t perfect but he hoped that Leonardo would understand that he was trying desperately to please him; he truly was too tired to fight him anymore. He knew it was weak to submit to his enemy, but if it would make his life easier, then he was willing to accept his weakness.  
  
“ _I am a merciful Master. Obedience will always be rewarded, just as disobedience is punished._ ” Leonardo smirked, he knew that Donatello was not fluent in their rightful language, but if he didn’t understand his words then he would surely understand his actions.  
  
Donatello concentrated on trying to translate the unfamiliar words as the anger in his Masters eyes started to fade into lust, Donnie’s train of though was quickly shut down as Leonardo’s mouth attacked his own.  
  
Leonardo had never kissed Donatello before; his slave was only there to bring him pleasure, not to have any emotional attachments, and certainly not to receive pleasure in return.  
  
The suddenness of the action made Donnie gasp in shock, unknowingly inviting Leonardo’s tongue to invade him. Leonardo seemed to pour all of his lust into the dominating kiss, one of his hands coming up to hold Donatello in place.  
  
Donnie was panting lightly, feeling his master’s tongue slip inside, claiming his mouth and hitting a sensitive spot on the top of his pallet that made him moan into the kiss. His own tongue accidently brushed against Leonardo’s, causing a pleased sounding churr to erupt from the dominating turtle.  
  
Leonardo pulled away when it became clear that the younger turtle needed to breathe, a smug smirk settling on his features as he watched his slave lean his head back onto the support beam, gasping for breath with a confused look on his flushed face as he tried to work out what had happened.  
  
Leonardo once again let his hand slip down his slave’s neck, continuing down his plastron until his fingertips brushed across a slight bulge, applying a bit of pressure as he stroked his thumb across the hidden arousal. Donatello’s head tilted backwards as he let out a high pitched churr, his eyes closed in pleasure as his hips arched slightly into the touch, his fingers digging into the wooden pole that he was bound to.  
  
Leonardo couldn’t help the small chuckle at causing his slave to react so positively to his touch, it was clear that he had been going the wrong way about breaking Donatello; he reacted so much better to rewards than to punishments.  
  
Donnie slowly brought his head back down to look at his Masters face, still panting slightly, his wide brown eyes looking questioningly at Leonardo.  
  
“ _Obedient?_ ” Leonardo smirked, his hand slipping back to rest on his slaves thigh, gently massaging the skin as he moved his lower body closer.  
  
Donnie bit his lip nervously, not looking forward to the pain that always came when he was penetrated, but he nodded his head. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he waited for the inevitable pain.  
  
Leonardo surprised him by grinding their lower bodies together; twin churr’s filled the room as the bulges in their plastrons grew with the friction, Donnie rocked his hips in time with Leo’s, adding to their pleasure as they set into a rhythm.  
  
With a full body shiver Donatello’s cock dropped down, already half hard, and unable to stay hidden inside its protective pocket any longer. For a few moments Donnie could only gasp and churr as the friction caused him to become fully erect.  
  
Leonardo stopped grinding against him to grasp his slave’s penis in his hand, watching Donnie face as he moaned out something about his deity over and over again that Leo didn’t understand.  
  
It was clear to Leonardo that Donatello had been a virgin when he had been captured, and even though Leo had taken him plenty of times before now, he still came to think of him as sexually innocent. Every other time had been brutal, he’d had to fight him the whole time and the pain was too great for him to think of it as anything other than torture. This was the first time he’d ever felt any pleasure from any sexual activity, Leonardo doubted if he had even masturbated before.  
  
Almost painfully slow, Leonardo rubbed his hand up the full length, only to run his palm over the sensitive head and stroke back down to the base. Donnie let out a loud moaning churr as his hips automatically bucked forward into his Master’s hand.  
  
“ _I am your master. You only receive pleasure when I wish to give it to you._ ” Leonardo growled suddenly, gripping the penis painfully tight, ripping a pained cry from his slave who looked at him with tearful, confused eyes. “ _I also decide when you feel pain._ ”  
  
“ _Do you understand?_ ” The fire in his eyes made Donnie whimper even as his penis was released from the tight grip. He didn’t understand all of what was said to him, but his quick mind guessed that Leonardo was angered when he’d automatically thrust into his hand. Realising that he hadn’t answered him Donnie quickly nodded his head, showing that he understood.  
  
“ _Do you realise that you have to be punished?_ ”  
  
Donatello whimpered as he picked up on the word ‘punished’ but nodded again, his tears started to run down his cheeks making his eyes shine, silently apologising and begging for mercy with his punishment.  
  
“ _Make it up to me._ ” Leonardo growled, roughly pushing down on Donnie’s shoulders, making him fall to his knees suddenly.  
  
Donatello stared up at his Master with wide eyes as Leo started rubbing at the bulge in his plastron. Donnie had made it very clear when Leo started raping him that he would bite, he couldn’t help it if Leonardo took pleasure from his body, but his mouth was one of the only things he still had complete control over.  
  
Donatello stubbornly turned his head away from Leonardo as his Master dropped down into his own waiting hand, Donnie’s tears slowly streamed down his face but his features were suddenly defiant.  
  
“ _Prove your obedience to earn yourself some lube, and I promise I will make it pleasant for you_.”  
  
It was rare for Leonardo to use lube, when he did it still hurt, but the pain was substantially less then when he went in dry.  
  
Donatello hesitated as his masters hand gently ran across the top of his head, slipping down the side of his face to tilt his head up to look at him. The fire he expected to see was gone; instead Leonardo’s eyes seemed softer, promising a reward instead of punishment.  
  
Donnie averted his eyes as he let himself be gently lifted so that his mouth was level with the other turtles cock. Leonardo’s hands left his slave as he felt the breathe ghost over his tip.  
  
Donnie took a deep breath, trying to shut his mind off what he was about to do. Slowly he licked a little at the head, gaining a small gasp from his Master. He closed his eyes, as if it could shut out the reality of what Leonardo was forcing him to do, just because he hoped that it would save him some pain when he was raped.  
  
“ _Open wide._ ” Leonardo chuckled, guiding his penis to run pre-cum against Donnie’s lips.  
  
Donnie groaned but opened his mouth; he had hoped that he could get away with just licking Leonardo instead of having to give him a blowjob, but apparently that wasn’t an option.  
  
“ _Wider_.”  
  
Donnie was quick to obey as Leonardo started to sound angry again; he kept telling himself that he had chosen to make his life easier, and for his life to be easier he had to keep his Master happy.  
  
Leonardo moaned loudly as his penis was encased in the wet warm heat of his slave’s mouth. Donnie closed his lips around his Masters member, hoping his apparent eagerness would make up for his attempted disobedience. He sucked lightly on the swollen organ, bringing his tongue up to massage the sensitive flesh and earning a high pitched churr for his efforts.  
  
He couldn’t help the small whimper as Leonardo brought his hands up to rest on the back of his head, preventing him from pulling away. But the action seemed to send a jolt of pleasure though his Master.  
  
Donnie lifted his eyes to watch Leo’s face curiously, as he moaned around his cock, Leonardo’s eyes were hooded with lust and his face was flushed, his mouth hung open slightly as his breathes came in short gasps. As soon as the vibrations from Donnie moan hit him his head lifted up, his eyes shutting tightly as he loudly churred out his pleasure.  
  
Donnie could feel himself harden as he watched, answering his Master’s churr with one of his own. Leonardo looked down at Donnie, surprised to hear his slave churring; their eyes locked sending a new wave of lust through them.  
  
Leo started thrusting into Donnie’s mouth, keeping his hands on the back of his head to stop him from pulling away. Donnie gagged as Leo thrust deeper, pulling out completely as Donnie started choking. As soon as Donnie stopped coughing he thrust back in, careful not to thrust too deeply.  
  
“ _Relax your throat_.” He ordered, waiting until he felt Donnie obey before he started slowly pushing in further. Donnie’s eyes were wide as they once again locked with Leo’s, but Leo was careful as he felt his cock touch the back of his slave’s throat. He stopped to make sure that Donnie was prepared to take him. “ _Take a deep breath_.” He instructed, waiting till he felt the throat widen before pushing inside.  
  
Donnie whimpered as best as he could with his Master’s member lodged into his throat, Leo started moving slowly, loudly expressing how good it felt.  
  
The uncomfortable feeling didn’t last long before Leo started thrusting into his mouth again; his movements suddenly erratic as his penis pulsated, coating Donnie’s mouth with his seed. He kept thrusting shallowly as he rode out his orgasm until he’d emptied his load into his slave.  
  
Panting as he came down from his high, Leo pulled out of the wet warmth of Donnie’s mouth, petting his slaves head as he tried to string his thoughts back together.  
  
Donnie gathered up all of the fluid in his mouth and spat it out to the side, not waiting to see if it was optional. Luckily Leonardo was too lost in his pleasure to mind what his slave was doing.  
  
Leo bent down to place a passionate kiss on his slave’s lips, moaning slightly as he tasted himself on the other’s tongue. Unlike the last kiss, this one wasn’t just a display of dominance, Leonardo actually seem to take his time in exploring the other turtles mouth. He hesitated as he pulled away, tilting his head as he studied Donnie’s face, as if he was seeing him for the first time.  
  
Without a word he got up and moved to one of the desks behind Donnie’s back, for a moment Donnie thought that it was over, he started to stand back up before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder holding him down. “Stop down.”  
  
Donnie blinked in surprise at hearing Leo speaking English; even though he assumed that he meant ‘stay down’ instead of ‘Stop down’ It was still unexpected. “Okay.” Donnie answered, sitting back onto his knees as he listened to his Master shifting through one of the desk draws and wondering what he was looking for.  
  
It only took a few minutes for Leo to return, a tube of lube in his hand as he sat down in front of his slave, gently spreading Donnie’s knees apart to allow him better access.  
  
He applied a generous amount of lube onto one of his fingers, pressing another gentle kiss to Donnie’s beak to try relaxing him as he started to circle the tight ring of muscle. Donnie’s hands were clenched around the beam, and his eyes were closed tightly as he waited for the pain that he associated with penetration.  
  
Leo let his hand slip lower between the olive legs to massage and stroke his tail, earning a slight moan as his body started react. His other hand started to rub against his lower plastron, encouraging him to drop down.  
  
As soon as his cock slide out it was surrounded by a warm hand, making Donnie churr loudly, the pleasure completely masking the finger slipping inside him.  
  
Donatello didn’t even realise that he was being prepped until Leo’s finger brushed against something that made his back arch as much as his shell would allow him. Panting, Donnie locked eyes with Leo as he pushed a second finger inside him. It didn’t take long before Leo deemed him ready.  
  
Leo made sure his member was covered with a thick layer of lube before slipping his legs underneath Donnie, glancing at Donnie to make sure he was ready before guiding his member to his slave’s slick hole. He allowed Donnie to slowly lower himself down, helping guide his hips as his hands were still tied behind him.  
  
Donnie whimpered at the feeling of being stretched, but he was surprised at the lack of pain, as soon as he was fully seated onto his Master his cock was stroked back to life making him churr happily.  
  
He gasped as Leo thrust his hips upwards; Donnie got the hint to start moving, using his legs to push himself up before slowly lowering himself back down. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on using his leg muscles, trying to grip onto the wooden beam to help support him as he tried to get used to the uncomfortable feeling.  
  
Leo waited until Donnie was lowering himself down before thrusting upwards, causing Donnie to throw his back with a loud high-pitched churr as Leo hit his pleasure spot. He leant back against the beam for a second as the pleasure spread throughout his body before he started moving again, moving faster and deeper to try and hit that spot again.  
  
Leo moaned loudly, closing his eyes as he drank in the delicious grunts and gasps his slave was making as he willingly bounced on top of his cock. Leo would thrust up randomly; catching Donnie completely by surprise and reminding him that Leo could take control from him at any moment.  
  
Donnie started to slow down, whimpering quietly as his leg muscles started burning. Leo smirked, leaning forward to undo the chains around Donnie’s ankles. In one swift movement Leo picked up his slave by the bottom of his carapace, staying embedded in the tight heat as he pushed him up against the beam, lifting his legs to wrap around his shell.  
  
Donnie threw his head back against the beam churring constantly as Leo began to thrust inside him, the new position hitting his prostrate on ever stroke. Leaning forward, Leo engaged him with a passionate kiss, trapping his cock in-between them to rub against his Masters plastron adding to his pleasure even more.  
  
Leo broke the kiss to bury his face into his lovers shoulder, thrusting hard and fast as he tried to bring the younger turtle off.  
  
Donnie was churring and gasping loudly, his fingers digging painfully into the wood as he climbed higher and higher towards his peak with every thrust. Leo brought a hand down between them to stroke Donnie’s cock, but as soon as his fingers brushed against it Donnie’s world exploded into a blinding white light, dragging Leo with him moments after.  
  
Leonardo undid the restraints around Donatello’s wrists before pulling out of him. Donnie was all but asleep and he happily clung to his master as he was carried towards the cot in the corner of the room. The cot was meant to be for when Leo was working late in the office, he couldn’t think of a single time he’d used it, but now he was very grateful he’d decided to keep it in here. Leo gently placed his slave in the bed, wiping him over lightly before covering him with a blanket, Donatello was already fast asleep.  
  
Leonardo smiled to himself as he headed off to have a shower, confident that his slave would not be awake enough to try and escape before he got back. He’d tried for months to break Donatello into being an obedient servant, but after tonight he knew that he had been wrong to think that the young genius would serve him willingly. But that hardly mattered now; Leo decided that he had enough servants; Donatello was better suited to serving him another way.  
  
Besides, Donatello will make a great pleasure slave.


	2. Asking of Brothers

Donatello curled up closer to his master’s plastron as they slept. For the last few weeks he had completely submitted to him, and his life had got a lot easier.  
  
Even though Donnie hated to admit it, he was actually starting to get used to his life as Leonardo’s slave.  
  
He was no longer tied up in the middle of the room, he was free to stretch or explore the room as he pleased, though Leonardo had been careful to remove any important documents from the office first. He had a comfortable bed and a connecting bathroom, with a fairly big built-in bath and shower and once a day a decent meal was brought in for him.  
  
Leonardo had forbidden anyone who brought him food from talking to him about his brothers. Which only made him worry about them even more.  
  
During the months before he gave in to Leonardo, he had been beaten, raped and barely given enough food and water to survive. He was ashamed at himself for submitting to his enemy, but he was too tired to fight anymore. He had never been a warrior; he had thought that he was prepared to die with honour, be when it came to it he gave it up to make his life easier.  
  
Donnie groaned lightly as he woke up, turning so that his shell was to his master and he could look out towards the heavy wooden door.  
  
The locked door was the only thing that reminded him that he was a prisoner.  
  
His mind wandered towards his captive brothers. Leonardo hadn’t mentioned them once since Donatello’s imprisonment, they didn’t speak much due to the language barrier, though Donatello took note that Leo seemed to somehow be learning more English as the weeks went on.  
  
Donnie may have given in to Leonardo’s advances, but he knew that Raphael would rather die than submit. His heart sank as he realised that his brothers could be dead and he would never even know. He couldn’t help the tears that started to pool at the corner of his eyes.  
  
Apparently he had started whimpering to himself, because Leo stirred in his sleep, wrapping an arm around the smaller turtle and pulling him in close. He shushed his slave quietly, mumbling something to himself about being woken up.  
  
“Sorry to wake you Master.” Donnie tried to keep his voice level, but even he could hear the tremble in his apology.  
  
Leo sat up slowly, gently turning Donnie to face him, frowning when he noticed the unshed tears. “What is wrong?”  
  
Donnie bit his lip nervously; he didn’t want to say anything in case it angered Leonardo, so instead he just shook his head. “I’m fine.” Donnie was glad that Leo allowed him to speak English, it took a lot longer for him to translate Kame then it seemed to take Leo to translate English.  
  
“ _You may speak freely while we are alone._ ” Leonardo reminded him, talking slow to make it easier for the younger turtle to understand. He pulled the olive-skinned slave towards him, so that Donnie’s head and shoulders rested against his plastron.  
  
Donnie nodded before taking a deep breath; he curled up against Leo’s plastron as he tried to work out the best way to word his question.  
  
Leonardo waited patiently, letting his slave take his time, absentmindedly petting him as he fidgeted in his lap.  
  
“My brothers…” Donnie’s voice was shaking, his breath caught in his throat as Leo’s hand stilled against his carapace. The slave’s eyes fixed on the floor hoping that his master wouldn’t be angry at him for asking about his brothers.  
  
“You wish to see them.” Leonardo’s voice was slow as he spoke in English, but he didn’t sound angry. Donatello didn’t know for sure, but he sounded disappointed.  
  
“ _Yes, Master._ ” Donnie whispered nervously, he didn’t even have to think about speaking in Kame, those two words were so familiar to him now that he barely realised that he wasn’t speaking English.  
  
“ _You may._ ”  
  
Donnie’s eyes widened, practically straddling his masters lap as he turned to look Leonardo in the eye, just to make sure that he was sincere.  
  
When he saw Leo’s soft smile, he knew that he meant it. Without even thinking he pushed himself forward to connect his beak with his masters, letting him take control of the kiss immediately. He stroked Leonardo’s tongue with his own, making his master moan as he poured all the gratitude he could into his kiss. His hand started to make its way down Leo’s plastron, heading towards his masters slit to show him how grateful he was.  
  
“ _You may see Michelangelo._ ” Leonardo clarified, grabbing Donnie’s wrist and pulling away from the kiss to lock eyes with his slave, making sure that he understood.  
  
Donnie inhaled sharply, pulling his hand free from his master’s grip. “Is Raph…” Donnie’s voice trailed off, his eyes shining, threatening tears again as his mind jumped to conclusions about his stubborn brother.  
  
“ _He is alive._ ” Leo’s voice was clipped and irritated, instantly putting Donnie on edge. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily as he forced his voice back into a neutral tone. “ _You may see Michelangelo._ ” He repeated, his voice clearly telling his slave that it was not up for discussion.  
  
“ _Yes, Master._ ” Donnie quickly bowed his head, trying to hide the slight tears that he could feel building in his eyes from his master’s harsh tone. “ _Thank you, Master._ ”  
  
Donatello was glad that he would get to see his Michelangelo again, but he was more worried about his hot headed older brother.  
  
Raphael was infamous for his strength and his temper, everyone who had suffered as a result of him would want their revenge. Donatello was afraid of how far they would take his brothers punishments, and how Raph would willingly take his life before living as a prisoner to his enemies.  
  
“ _I will have Mei Pieh Chi bring you suitable attire before I take you to Michelangelo. You are to eat and bathe while you wait for my return._ ” Leonardo’s voice was harsh as he moved Donatello off his lap.  
  
“ _Yes, Master._ ” Donnie kept his head bowed, managing to keep his voice level, not even looking up when he felt Leonardo getting off the bed. He didn’t understand everything the Leonardo said, but he understood the basics; eat and bathe then he would be taken to Michelangelo.  
  
“ _I do not have to allow you this; I trust your best behaviour. You should feel grateful to have such a merciful master._ ”  
  
Donnie nodded slowly, lifting his head slightly to show that he was listening.  
  
“ _If you disobey me, then your punishment will be severe._ ” Leo’s voice was soft, almost as if he didn’t want to say it, but the threat was clear.  
  
The next sound that Donnie heard was the lock clicking into place, reminding him that he was only a prisoner here.  
  
He scolded himself for becoming so comfortable around Leonardo, his heart sinking as he realised how dependent he had become towards his so-called master.  
  
He knew that Raphael would be treated worse than he had been before he’d submitted; he only hoped that Leonardo hadn’t lied when he said that Raph was still alive.  
  
Donnie didn’t know how his little brother would’ve been treated once they’d been captured; Leonardo had personally kidnapped the younger turtle, Donnie and Raph had only been taken prisoner when they tried to rescue him from Leonardo.  
  
Donatello suddenly became nervous about seeing Michelangelo again. He hoped that the fact that he was allowed to see him meant that Mikey was safe, which meant that he had probably submitted to Leonardo as well. It made Donnie sick to think of his baby brother being violated the way he had been.  
  
Slowly he made his way towards the bathroom, wanting to make sure that he cleaned himself of Leonardo’s scent before seeing his younger brother.


	3. Getting Ready

Donatello was just starting to dry himself off from his shower when he heard a knock at the door, followed by a click as the door was unlocked.   
  
Nobody ever knocked the door. He was a prisoner, not a guest; he didn’t have any say in who entered the room. For a few moments he stared at the door in confusion. When no one opened it he walked over and opened the door slowly.  
  
The person behind the door was the first female he’d seen since he’d been captured, and she was unmistakably a Kame. Her skin was dark, but a soft forest green and her eyes were a dark reddish-brown colour. Donnie couldn’t help but think that she looked a bit like Raph.  
  
Kame tended to have darker skin then the turtles of his clan and red and orange eyes were also a kame trait; though throw-back genetics weren’t unheard of, the combination was almost purely for Kame only.  
  
“Donatello?”  
  
“Yes?” He pushed the door all the way, holding it open for her to get though.  
  
“My Name is Mei Pieh Chi De Milo.” She smiled, walking past him to place a bundle of clothes on the bed. “Did Leonardo tell you I was coming?”  
  
“Yeah.” He shut the door behind her but stayed across the room from her. “People don’t normally knock the door.” He muttered quietly.  
  
She turned around to get a better look at the olive-coloured slave, tilting her head slightly as she took in his appearance.  
  
His skin was lighter than Leonardo’s, his deep brown eyes shining in comparison. He was slim but with some visible muscle; he worked out, but Donatello clearly wasn’t a fighter.   
  
Since he was naked she could see that his skin was almost completely unmarked; save for a few minor scars around his hands and arms. Such a contrast from the battle scarred warriors she was used to seeing.   
  
Donnie was still drying off from his shower, his cheeks darkened with embarrassment as he stood naked, shifting nervously as he felt her looking over him.  
  
“Do you need help getting dressed?” She asked kindly, gesturing to the bundle she had left on the bed.  
  
Donnie frowned as he looked from her short light blue kimono to the pile of clothes on his bed. Most of his ‘clothes’ just looked like strips of cloth, he nodded his head nervously, very much aware that he was stood naked in the presents of a girl.  
  
“You’re very shy for a pleasure slave.” She observed, picking out a wide strip of pale purple fabric from the bed and gesturing him closer.   
  
Donnie didn’t answer as he walked across the room, his eyes cast to the floor instead of at her. He was grateful when she wrapped the fabric around his waist. “Leonardo kept your old clothes.” She informed him, slipping two metal rings onto his own brown obi before tying it around his waistline.   
  
Donnie nodded his understanding. Although the two clans were enemies, both of them followed a strict code of honour. If a member of the opposite clan was killed, then their belongings were taken to the gates of their settlement so that their family could receive them.  
  
The fact the Leonardo had kept his clothes meant that his father knew he was still alive.  
  
His eyes roamed over the remaining pile of fabric, stopping on a familiar deep purple band. He reached out to take it but his hand was stopped before he reached it.  
  
“Masks aren’t allowed to be worn inside the settlement.” She frowned, picking up the bandanna and twirling it in her fingers thoughtfully. “I’m surprised Leo kept this.” She mused, pausing before tying the mask around Donnie’s bicep.  
  
Donatello gently ran a hand across the purple bandanna on his arm, smiling softly at the familiar fabric.   
  
“What does purple stand for?” Mei asked curiously. “Each of your brothers wore a different colour.” She explained, seeing Donatello’s confused look.  
  
“Intelligence.” Donnie sighed, realising that it didn’t mean anything anymore, his hand dropped from the bandanna back to his side. “Purple is the colour of intelligence. Orange is agility, and red… Red is strength.” He tried not to think about Raph, wanting to concentrate on making sure that Mikey was okay first.  
  
“Our clan could use more intellectuals.” She smiled genuinely. “I look forward to picking your brain some time.”  
  
“That’d be nice.” He admitted, starting to feel more comfortable around her. He returned her smile shyly as he reached over to take a royal blue leather collar from the pile. “I don’t know enough Kame to have a long conversation with Leonardo.” He froze, not sure if he was allowed to use his name or if he was just supposed to refer to him as ‘Master’. When she didn’t react he assumed that it was fine.  
  
The collar didn’t have a clasp on it. Instead it had two metal loops attached to each end of the leather strip.   
  
“I’ve been trying to get him to learn English for years.” She sighed, tying a knot at the end of one of the thin strips of fabric, repeating it with a second strip. “He has allowed Michelangelo to teach him these last few weeks.”  
  
Donnie nodded; he’d noticed Leonardo’s English getting better. He was happy that Mikey was teaching him; if Leo was allowing Mikey to teach him than Mikey couldn’t be suffering that much.  
  
“How come you’re so fluent in English?” Donnie asked, looking down at the collar in confusion.  
  
“I act as a translator for the clan. I’m fluent in most common languages in the area.” Mei took the collar from Donnie.   
  
She gently wrapped the leather around his neck and slipped the two strips of fabric through the loops, the knots keeping the fabric from passing all the way through. He could feel her wrapping the fabric through the loops before bringing the fabric around his front, crossing the strips across his plastron to tie around the loops she’s slipped onto his Obi.  
  
“Thank you Mei…” Donnie trailed off as he tried to recall her full name. “I’m sorry. I can’t remember all of you name.”  
  
“Mei Pieh Chi De Milo. It is a long name.” She admitted with a laugh. “It always thought it was long before I became a Milo.”  
  
“A Milo?” Donnie tilted his head curiously.  
  
“Milo is my husband’s name. De Milo means that I am joined with the Milo family.” She explained, straightening the fabric around his waist. “If it is easier for you to remember, you can call me Venus.”  
  
“Venus?” Donnie repeated, chuckling as he picked up on the joke. “As in the Venus De Milo sculpture?”  
  
She seemed surprised that he had picked up on the reference, but nodded her head, smiling brightly. “Your brother called me it because he can’t remember my full name. He said that it was a sculpture created by his namesake. I’ve decided to adopt it as a nick-name.”  
  
Donnie hesitated as she clasped two cuffs onto his wrists. The cuffs weren’t too tight; they were covered in a soft material so that the metal wasn’t uncomfortable against his skin. Each cuff had a metal ring hanging off it.   
  
Biting his bottom lip nervously, he tried to find the best words to ask his question.  
  
“How is Michelangelo?”  
  
“I…” Venus sighed, shaking her head as she stood from the bed. “It would be best for you to hear from him, yourself.”  
  
“But…”  
  
The door to the room swung open, cutting off their conversation to reveal Leonardo, his eyes silently gliding up and down the olive-coloured body of his slave as he approached them, taking in Donatello new attire.   
  
Leonardo silently gestured for Donnie to twirl around. Once he’d completed a full circle Leonardo gently tilted his chin to place a light kiss on his lips.  
  
“ _Beautiful_.” Leo complemented, making the younger turtle blush, realising that Venus was watching them.  
  
She cleared her throat to get their attention. “As much as I’d love to watch Donatello perform.” The slave in question suddenly found the floor very interesting as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “I think he would like to see his brother now.”  
  
Leonardo glared at her, but there was no anger in his eyes; he seemed amused.   
  
The two of them had a quick conversation in Kame which Donnie couldn’t translate, though he heard his and Michelangelo’s names mentioned a few times.  
  
The two kame started walking towards the door; Donnie hesitating until Venus gestured for him to follow.  
  
Leonardo once again tilted Donnie’s face to look at him as they stopped at the door. “ _Outside of this room you are to refer to me as Master. Do not speak unless spoken to and stay by my side unless instructed otherwise. Do you understand?_ ” He spoke slowly to give Donnie time to translate, letting his hand drop from his slaves chin as Donnie nodded his understanding.  
  
Venus opened the door for them, locking it behind her before following them down the corridor. 


	4. Meeting Mikey

Donnie had originally thought that he’d been in the office of a huge building inside the kame settlement, but now he was outside he could see that each ‘room’ was a separate building. All the buildings were connected by the same roof that covered the walkways, making the streets feel more like one huge hallway.  
  
Donnie couldn’t help feeling nervous as they walked away from the room he’d been in since his capture; as they walked he could see the outside wall of the settlement, but he wouldn’t even attempt to escape without his brothers.  
  
People were stopping to stare and whispering about them as they passed, and Donnie found himself walking even closer to Venus due to the lewd looks that Kame, both male and female were giving him.  
  
As they approached the huge decorative doors in front of them, Donnie realised that Mikey must be being held in Leonardo’s personal living quarters.  
  
Inside the building was a wide hallway, there was a door on each side of the corridor and one of them was left partly open; showing what looked like a small bedroom inside. Down the hall in front of them was another set of double doors.  
  
The room behind the double doors was like nothing Donnie had ever seen before. The whole living quarters was open plan.  
  
The four poster bed was raised up on a dais, with four steps all the way around the perimeter. On the left was a room that Donnie assumed to be the bathroom, and a comfortable sitting area around a grand fireplace. The right hand side of the room had a small kitchen and fair size dining area.  
  
Stood at the edge of the kitchen, fidgeting nervously was his baby brother.  
  
“Mikey!” Donnie didn’t wait for permission before running up to him and pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
“It’s good to see you too Donnie.” Mikey laughed, nuzzling against him gently.  
  
“Are you ok?” Donnie pulled away slowly, keeping Mikey at arm’s length so that he could look over him for any damage.  
  
Mikey was dressed in a light orange kimono, like Donnie he had a blue collar around his neck, but his was different. Instead of having thick strips of fabric connecting the two ends at the back, and crossing over his chest like Donnie had; Mikey had the two loops at the front, connected by a shiny name tag. He didn’t have any injuries or new scars as far as he could see.  
  
“I’m fine Donnie.” Mikey smiled, shrugging his brother’s hands away. His eyes flicked nervously towards the two Kame on the other side of the room.  
  
“Perhaps, it would be best to give them some privacy.” Venus suggested, sympathetically. “This is going to be difficult enough without us here.”  
  
Leo raised an eyebrow shrugging his shoulders at her, he was still only just learning English, and he didn’t understand what she’d said. Her eyes narrowed and she elbowed him hard, jerking her head towards the two turtles. Leonardo followed her gaze to see the awkward way that they kept glancing over at them.  
  
“ _Would you like us to leave you two alone?_ ”  Leo asked, his voice softer then Donnie had ever heard it before as their Master noticed Mikey fidgeting nervously.  
  
Mikey nodded awkwardly, suddenly seeming worried about something. “ _I’ll take Donnie into my room._ ” He grabbed his brother’s hand and quickly started to pull him back out into the hallway.  
  
Leo reached out as Mikey walked passed, stopping him to tilt his head upward and place a chaste kiss on his lips. “ _We will be here if you need us._ ”  
  
“ _Thank you. But this is something I must tell him on my own._ ” Mikey brought his hand up to Leo’s, gently moving if off his face before continuing out of the room with Donnie.  
  
Donnie didn’t understand what they were saying, but he wasn’t surprised to hear his brother speaking in perfect Kame, Mikey had been fluent in the language since they were children. Learning English was compulsory in their clan, but learning other languages was optional; Donnie could speak very little, and as far as they knew Raph couldn’t speak any at all.  
  
As soon as they got to the smaller bedroom Mikey let go of Donnie’s hand, heading over to a table in the corner of the room. Donnie sat on the end of the bed and watched his brother, Mikey seemed nervous, but he clearly wasn’t suffering from being held captive.  
  
“How you holding up?” Mikey asked, pouring two cups of herbal tea from a thermos on the table.  
  
“I’m…coping.” Donnie couldn’t think of a better answer to give him. He was far from okay; he was a sex slave for the leader of an enemy clan, his little brother was clearly a pet, and he didn’t even want to think about what had happed to Raph.  
  
“Here.” Mikey passed him one of the cups, sitting next to him on the bed with his legs crossed.  
  
“Thanks.” Donnie smiled gratefully, the tea was exactly how Donnie liked it, and he hadn’t had anything to drink except water since his capture. “So…Are you okay, really?”  
  
“I’m fine Donnie.” Mikey smiled sadly, but his eyes locked onto Donnie’s letting him know he was telling the truth. Mikey was an amazing liar, but he’d never been able to look Donnie in the eye and lie to him; they’d been friends for too long to be able to fool each other.  
  
“Do you know how Raph is?”  
  
“No.” Mikey sighed, his eyes falling down to stare into his tea.  
  
The two fell into an awkward silence as they drank their tea, occasional glancing up at each other; Donnie didn’t know what to say to Mikey, his brother was clearly nervous about telling him something but he didn’t know what it could be.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Mikey finally sighed, placing his cup on the floor and hugging his legs to his plastron.  
  
“For what?” Donnie placed his own half-full cup of tea next to his brothers, scooting closer to rub his hand across Mikey’s carapace comfortingly.  
  
“You and Raph shouldn’t even be here.”  
  
“Mikey. You were in trouble; it’s not your fault. ” Donnie tried to re-assure him.  
  
“I wasn’t in trouble.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Donnie pulled his hand away from his brother, not understanding what he meant. He’d seen Mikey getting kidnapped; Leonardo had practically knocked him unconscious before carrying him off.  
  
Mikey turned his back on Donnie, too ashamed to face him. “I…” He shook his head, swallowing passed the lump in his throat. “Kidnapping was the only way for me to renounce the clan…without disgracing the Hamato name.”  
  
“But…Why would you want to abandon the clan.” Donnie couldn’t believe that Mikey would want to leave willingly, and even if he did, Donnie didn’t understand why he hadn’t mentioned it before.  
  
“I didn’t want you guy’s to find out.” Mikey muttered, pulling his legs tighter into his chest, curling into a ball the best his carapace allowed. “Leo…” Mikey took a breath, trying to force the fear and anxiety out of his voice. He lifted his head, turning slightly towards Donnie as he spoke. “Me and Leo are together.”  
  
Donnie grabbed Mikey’s shoulder and spun him around to face him; his little brother couldn’t reach his eye.  
  
Donnie’s heart pounded in his chest, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he could tell that Mikey wasn’t lying to him.  
  
“Stockholm syndrome?” Donnie breathed out half to himself. His mind frantically tried to come up with plausible scenarios to explain exactly how Mikey could be in a relationship with Leonardo.  
  
“No!” Mikey growled defensively, shoving Donnie hard against his plastron. “I know what I’m doing Donnie. We’ve been dating for over three years now.”  
  
“But. How?” Donnie’s head was swimming with this new information, as far as he was aware three years ago Mikey had been dating Raph, though in all honestly that hadn’t lasted very long.  
  
“He caught me.” Mikey’s voice softened slightly. “I was in the middle of a robbery and…I don’t really remember how it happened.” He admitted quietly. “He helped me escape. I didn’t know who he was and… we arranged to keep in touch.”  
  
Donnie laughed; he couldn’t take it all in. Mikey was in love with the leader of an enemy clan, he himself was a pleasure slave to that same leader, and god knows what had happened to Raph; and all this happened because Mikey decided that he needed to be kidnapped to save their honour.  
  
“Donnie?” Mikey had run though dozens of different ways that he thought Donnie would take the news, but he hadn’t expected him to start laughing. “I’m being serious.”  
  
“I know.” Donnie took a few deep breaths to try and control himself, leaning his head against the wall. “It’s just so ridiculous.” He chuckled to himself.  
  
“If I’d known you’d react like this I’d of told you sooner.” Mikey muttered, feeling more awkward now that he didn’t know what to expect.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Donnie’s voice faded into sadness. “I would have understood.”  
  
“I was scared.” He admitted honestly. “I broke up with Raph because of it. And you know what Splinter thought of our relationship.”  
  
Donnie nodded. Master Splinter disapproved of them dating full stop, he said that it interfered with their training. They didn’t know if he was homophobic or whether it was just because he thought it would prevent them as acting as a team, but he’d not been happy when he’d found out about Mikey and Raph.  
  
“Yeah. Me and Raph decided not to let him know about us.” Donnie confessed.  
  
Mikey’s eyes were wide as he stared at his brother. “You and Raph?!”  
  
“Yeah. It’s still new.” Donnie looked away ashamed as he brought his hand up to touch the collar around his neck. “I don’t know if it matters anymore though.”  
  
“Leo won’t let me see Raph. But maybe, I can convince him to let you see him?”  
  
“Really?” Donnie smiled, pulling his brother back into a hug. “Thank you.”  
  
“It’s the least I could do. After all it’s my fault in the first place.” Mikey squeezed Donnie tighter. “Do you think Raph’ll hate me?”  
  
Donnie inhaled sharply. “I don’t know.” He answered honestly.


	5. Explanations

The two brothers sat in complete silence, each lost in their own thoughts,  
  
The whole situation was starting to sink into Donatello. Everything that had happened suddenly crashed down with too much force for him to take.   
  
He was sat on Michelangelo's bed, his knees tucked under his chin and arms wrapped around them, as if curling into himself would protect him from the truth of everything that had happened.  
  
Somehow he'd managed to hold everything in until his little brother revealed the reason why they were really there.  
  
He brought a hand up to run his fingers across the fabric of his collar, they both belonged to Leonardo, but Mikey had asked for it. He could tell that Mikey had no intentions of leaving, whereas Donnie wore his old brown obi and his purple mask tied around his arm, Mikey didn’t wear any of his old gear, Donnie couldn’t see it in the room either.  
  
“What happened to your gear?”  
  
“I‘ve had it packed for weeks.” Mikey tilted his head towards the floor, shifting his weight slightly to look at Donnie. “I was going to have it sent back home.”  
  
“It‘d break Master Splinters heart.” Donnie’s voice was slightly distant, as if he was only vaguely aware that he was talking to Mikey and not himself.  
  
“That‘s why I haven‘t been able to send it.” Mikey frowned. “You two were meant to be there to help him.”  
  
“Raph would have tried to get revenge.” Donnie sighed. “He would have either been in the same position as he is now…Or he’d have died.” His voice cracked slightly at that last word. “Why?”  
  
Mikey shifted uncomfortably, not able to look at the pain in his older brothers eyes. Donnie was always the calm understanding one, but that one word held venom worthy of  their hot-headed brother  
  
“Raph did everything for you, and you‘d have let him get himself killed just so you could be Leonardo‘s pet.”   
  
“I love Leonardo! We love each other.” Mikey argued. “You said, you understood.”  
  
Once again they fell into a tense silence.   
  
“If Leonardo loves you so much then how come I‘m here?” Donnie asked through gritted teeth. “If you‘re his boyfriend then why…” He choked back a sob as he thought back to his and Leo’s encounters. “Why does he keep fucking with me.”  
  
Mikey visibly flinched. The swear-word sounded strange coming from Donnie, but it was enough to melt their boiling anger.  
  
“Leo‘s an alpha male.” Makey tried to explain, keeping his voice as calm as possible.  
  
Donnie nodded sharply; he’d already gathered that much. Alpha males matured differently then other males, once they became sexually active they physically need a release when they get the urge to mate. It was a throwback to years ago when they weren’t evolved enough to have a community, and the Alpha’s would mate with any female as a way to preserve the species.  
  
“Why does he come to me.” Donnie’s eye were misting over with tears.  
  
“Most Alpha Kame have…” Mikey paused to awkwardly gesture to Donnie’s attire before continuing. “Leo had one before…”  
  
“Why not you. If you’re his mate than why does he come to me?” Donnie repeated, his hands twisting into the bed sheets as he tried to hold back his tears.  
  
“I haven’t. I mean, Me and Leo aren’t….I didn‘t want him too.” Mikey admitted, curling his arms around his knees and resting his chin on top. “He said he was going to stop…but then he said you started giving in to him. He told me that you started to like it.”  
  
“I…” Donnie openly cried as Mikey’s words hit him, slumping forward to curl up on the bed. He had started to enjoy it, Leo even made sure that they both got off during their encounters.  
  
His mate was probably being tortured, and Donnie was busy pleasuring the turtle responsible for it, and  actually feeling good while Raph was suffering.   
  
“I‘m not sleeping with Leo.” Mikey sounded nervous as he spoke to Donnie, gently stroking the genius’s carapace in comforting patterns. “I was too scared to let him take me.” He admitted, ashamed at himself. “If I let him then…He shouldn’t come to you as much.”  
  
“Did you and Raph….” Donnie’s voice was quiet and broken, but Mikey could hear it clearly enough.  
  
“We did… stuff.” Mikey’s cheeks darkened as he thought back. “But we never went all the way. Have you?”  
  
“Leo…Leo was my first.” Donnie swallowed past the thick lump in his throat, shaking his head as if he could shake that fact out of his mind. “Raph didn‘t want to hurt me.” He couldn’t help the sad smile as he thought about his mate.  
  
“You two really love each other don‘t you.” Mikey smiled sympathetically. “I don’t think I ever had that with Raph.”  
  
“Raph loved you.” Donnie wiped at his eyes with the cuffs around his wrists. “Part of him still does, I think.”  
  
“He was too…Intense for me.” Mikey admitted, feeling bad about breaking it off with Raph, but he didn’t regret it. “It‘s like his whole world suddenly revolved around me.”  
  
Donnie nodded, understanding what his brother meant. “We’re all he has Mikey. Me and you have friends we can go too, but he only has us.”  
  
Their hot-headed brother was the black-sheep of the clan, though it wasn’t really his fault. The clans were both guilty of racism, the Kame had darker skin and red or yellow eyes and Turtles had lighter skin and more human colour eyes. Some turtles had darker skin or red-yellow eyes, and some Kame had lighter skin or human coloured eyes, but that was very rare.  
  
Raphael’s mother had been beautiful; fair almost-white green skin with bright lavender eyes, but she had never married. Raphael was born after she had been raped by a Kame in the woods, she was alone, but she had told her friends what had happened.  
  
Unfortunately Raph hadn’t inherited his mother’s looks. His skin was a dark emerald green, and his eyes were a burning yellow-amber; there was no mistaking his Kame paternity.  
  
Just because of his colouring many turtles instantly turned against him, parent’s forbid their children from socialising with him, and he’d had to be home-schooled after getting bullied out of school by children who hated him because he looked like a Kame.  
  
Mikey’s parents had been one of the family’s that tuned him away from the young half-Kame, but Donnie remembered his father praising him for helping Raph bandage his wounds after he’s been attack by kids in the street. Neither of them had seen much of Raph until they’d been adopted by Splinter.  
  
All human settlement was ruled over by an organisation called the Foot, and the newest leader of their settlement had been evil and corrupt; Oruku Saki. He’d started a war with the Kame clan and the Turtles got dragged into the fight to prove that they weren’t siding with the Kame.  
  
The three of them had lost their parents during a vicious attack between the humans and the Kame clan towards the end of the war, before the uneasy truce had formed between the two settlements.  
  
Mikey and Donnie had been good friends most of their life, so they stuck together, stealing food to survive and living inside an abandoned warehouse to escape the fights that often broke out on the streets.  
  
They met Raph when all three of them had tried to steal from the same person; A rat who moved into the settlement after practically ending the war single-handedly by killing Oruku Saki, as revenge for his Master‘s murder.   
  
Hamato Splinter.  
  
Instead of turning the three turtles in to the authorities, he adopted them, claiming that he saw great potential in the skills three young orphans had displayed. Each of them were given new names to represent the new stage of their life.  
  
Donnie frowned as Raph’s skin colour suddenly made him think of something. “Leonardo‘s got light skin for a Kame.”  
  
Donnie’s head was now resting in Mikey’s lap, the youngest stroking his head in the same way that the genius had often done when Mikey was younger and suffered from nightmares.  
  
“There‘s a good reason for that.” Mike hesitated, “It‘s…”  
  
“Very few people are trusted with that fact.” Venus cut in, appearing in the doorway, with her arms crossed.  
  
“We can trust Donnie.” Mikey assured, sitting up slightly straighter with a confident look.  
  
Venus sighed as she looked down at Donatello, her arms falling to he side as she walked over. She took in everything about his appearance; the way he was curled up with his head in Mike’s lap, with tear tracks running down his cheeks.  
  
“Donatello, are you alright?” He voice was soft as she knelt down to be eye level with the turtle, deep red eyes locking with hazel-brown.  
  
Donnie opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it nodding his head instead.  
  
“How much of that did you hear?” Mikey asked, pulling his hands away from his brother as Donnie pushed himself into a sitting position.  
  
“Not a lot. I came to inquire whether you two would be joining us for dinner.” Venus told him, keeping her eyes on Donnie as he started to wipe his eyes again. “Though I don‘t think Donatello is in any state to exchange pleasantries with Leonardo.”  
  
“We‘ll make something later.” Mikey agreed. “Is it okay if Donnie stays here for tonight?”  
  
“If he would prefer it, he could move in permanently. These rooms are nicer then the office he‘s in now, and the two of you could keep each other company whilst Leo is out with work.”  
  
“Donnie?” Mikey asked with a smile, he loved the idea of being able to see his brother more often, but the final choice would come down to Donnie.  
  
“I…Thank you.” He nodded his head sharply, agreeing to move into Leonardo’s living quarters; into the Lion’s den.  
  
“I tell Leo now. He was thinking of asking you what do with Donatello.” Venus chuckled, turning to leave the room. “Oh, me and Leo are going to eat out tonight, so you too have the kitchen to yourselves for lunch.”


	6. Tattoos

“So…What do you want?”  
  
“Nothing.” Donnie just stared at the kitchen counter in front of him. Since he’d agreed to stay in Leonardo’s living quarters he hadn’t spoken much. There had been a few minutes where Leonardo had tried to get into the bedroom to talk to Donatello, but Venus had stopped him and got him to leave without bothering the brothers.  
  
“Donnie you need to eat.” Mikey sighed. “I was going to make some pizza pancakes, do you want some.”  
  
Donatello shrugged, still not looking up at Mikey.  
  
The see green turtle slipped out of his kimono, throwing it over the back of a chair before firing up the hob, cooking naked apart from his collar to prevent his clothes from catching fire.  
  
“Do you think he’ll let me see him?” Donnie shifted in the hard seat, instantly regretting it as he was reminded how sore his lower half was. He ran a finger underneath one of the straps across his plastron but he didn’t dare take them off without Leonardo’s permission. His voice was so soft and quiet that Mikey almost missed it.   
  
“I’m sure he will.” Mikey smiled, flipping over the pancake expertly. As soon as the pancake was done he grated cheese on top of it, waiting until the cheese melted before taking it out of the pan and adding pepperoni. He placed it in front of Donnie with a knife an fork.  
  
Donnie gave his brother a little half-smile; he wasn’t convinced he would be allowed see his mate again, not while he was Leonardo’s pleasure slave.  
  
“Cheer up.” Mike nudged his arm lightly. “Even if Leo doesn’t like it, Venus will talk him into it.”  
  
Donnie couldn’t help but smile at that. He hadn’t known Venus long, but he liked her, he felt like she actually cared about him. She reminded him of Raph in a strange way.  
  
“Her and Leonardo are close.” Donnie noted, watching Mikey as he started to make a second pancake for himself. “Even though they argue a lot.”  
  
“Yeah.” Mikey laughed, shaking his head slightly. “Makes you wonder if people can tell we‘re brothers, huh?”  
  
“You mean Venus and Leonardo are brother and sister?” Donnie’s eye ridges shot up in surprise.   
  
“Yep. Leo’s her younger brother, that’s why she winds him up so much.”   
  
Donnie took a few seconds to possess that information. He really liked Venus, but she was Leonardo’s sister, would she really side with him over her own brother when it came to Raph.  
  
He frowned when he suddenly registered something. “Younger brother? How come he’s the leader then, and not Venus?”  
  
“Venus was the leader.” Mikey corrected as he finished up making his own pancake. “She passed it down it Leo a couple of years ago. Leo wasn‘t the Leader when I met him.”  
  
“But the Leader has always been a Maukai.”  
  
“Venus is a Maukai.” He explained as he carried his plate over to sit opposite Donnie. “She changed her name to Milo when she stepped down.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Milo is the second in line from being in charge of his settlement. They get on, but it was a marriage of convenience to show no ill feelings towards the settlements. If Venus wasn‘t in charge anymore but kept the name of the leader, the marriage wouldn‘t show the bond between the two heads of power anymore. Taking his name meant that the Kame don‘t have anything against Milo‘s family.”  
  
“But why did Venus step down?”  
  
Mikey bit into his pancake, taking his time chewing as he thought of what he could tell Donnie. “Venus didn‘t like being the Leader …But it was mainly so that people were forced to respect Leo.   
  
You said it yourself, his skins lighter than most kame’s. Racism is just as bad here as it is in our clan, and you saw how Raph was treated… Leo wasn’t quite as bad because his family were so important, but some people still don’t think he‘s fit to rule just because of his skin colour.   
  
Venus made sure that they didn’t have a choice, she still steps in every now and then if she thinks that people aren’t listening to Leo. Lot‘s of Kame still hold her in higher regards then Leo.”  
  
Donnie didn’t say anything as he listened to Mikey, taking in all the information. He gave a sharp nod to indicate that he understood, but didn’t say anything else as he finished his pancake.  
  
Mikey asked if he wanted another pancake but he shook his head, taking his plate over to the sink to wash it. When he was done he turned to watch his brother make himself another one.  
  
Without his kimono Donnie could see that Mikey didn’t have any new scars or injuries; he looked exactly the same as he did before he was ‘kidnapped’, almost flawless sea-green skin with darker pigment patches on his cheeks and the tops of his arms and shoulders. The only thing that seemed odd was a dark mark he noticed on his brothers neck just below the leather collar.  
  
“What‘s that?”  
  
“hmmm?” Mikey turned from the stove to see what he brother was looking at, head tilting in confusion before he turned back to check on his food. “Whats, what?”  
  
“The mark on your neck.”  
  
“Oh.” Mikey lifted a hand to rub over the back of his neck.. “It’s, uh…A honattchi.”  
  
“You got a tattoo?” Donnie was instantly behind Mikey, studying the raised symbol intently.  
  
Their reptilian skin rejected the ink used for human tattoos. Honattchi was a type of ink that was painted onto the skin instead of injected. The Honattchi ink was absorbed into the skin tissue and solidified once it passed through the epidermis, reacting to the natural oils in their skin, causing a raised ‘Tattoo’. The ink turned back into a liquid if the skin was broken directly onto the raised skin, meaning that it could be ‘bled out’ with a needle.  
  
The Turtle clan couldn’t get hold of any Honattchi, but Donnie had heard that the Kame clan traded it with another clan that was closer to where the dye used was produced naturally.  
  
“What’s it say?”  
  
“I let Leo choose one for me.” Mikey turned off the stove and moved his food off the heat, a light blush    
darkening his cheeks. “It’s a mix between the symbol for playful and the symbol for thief.”  
  
“Does Leo and Venus have one?” Donnie asked curiously, he hadn’t really thought to look for tattoos, growing up in a settlement where turtles couldn’t physically have tattoo’s the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind.  
  
“Venus has a Honattchi-un.” At Donnie’s confused Look, Mikey realised that Donnie didn’t know that particular Kame custom. “It‘s an old kame tradition to mark young children, only certain family’s do it now. Venus said she was about two when she got hers. She‘s got patience and wisdom tattooed on the side of her leg.” He explained, relieved when he saw the spark of understanding in his brothers eyes.  
  
“And Leo?”  
  
“Leo’s Honattchi is for perseverance.”  
  
Donnie nodded, their Honnattchi’s suited them all very well. He could think of any better way to describe his baby brother than a playful thief. Even when they were stealing to survive as children, Mikey had always managed to turn everything into a game.   
  
Stifling a yawn Donnie couldn’t help but wonder what Mikey and Raph would choose if he were to have one.  
  
Mikey smiled as he caught his brother yawning, abandoning his food to lead Donnie back to the bedroom.  
  
Donnie didn’t put up a fuss as Mikey pushed him onto the bed; his eyes were closed seconds after his head hit the pillow. He heard Mikey telling him that he’d wake him up in the morning before the exhaustion on the day took it’s toll on his body and he slipped into a deep sleep.


	7. Helping a brother out

Leo returned to his quarters alone. Venus had gone to her quarters and he needed to work out how the situation with Donatello and Michelangelo was going to work.  
  
He was surprised to see Mikey sat on his own, curled up on his favourite armchair reading one of the comic books that Leo had bought for him.  
  
 _“Where is Donatello?”_  
  
Mikey jumped slightly as his mate’s voice brought him out of the dramatic world of his Justice Force comic.  
  
 _“He‘s sleeping.”_  
  
Leo frowned, turning slightly towards the door, debating whether or not to wake up his slave or not.  
  
 _“Leave him be.”_ Mikey smiled, placing his comic to one side as he walked over to press himself  against Leo, arms wrapping around his waist as he nuzzled into his plastron. _“It’d be nice to have you to myself tonight.”_  
  
Leo churred lightly, bending down to catch Mikey’s lips with his own. Mikey lifted one of his legs around Leo’s waist and within seconds strong arms wrapped around him tightly, supporting him as he jumped up to hook his ankles together around Leo’s waist.  
  
Leo didn’t waste any time in moving them both over to the large bed, lips never breaking apart as he lay them both down on the bed so that Mikey was laying on top of him.  
  
They broke apart, panting heavily. Two set’s of blue eyes met, sending a spark of lust through the both of them.  
  
Mikey churred loudly, nuzzling into Leo’s neck before leaving kisses along his pulse point..  
  
Leo hummed pleasantly, bringing his hand down to play with Mikey’s tail, earning another long churr from his mate. His other hand ran to stroke underneath the collar, making Mikey shiver before unclipping the leather fabric, letting it slip free to land on the bed besides them.  
  
Mikey started to make his way down his lovers plastron, kissing and licking along every scrape and scar as he closed in on his target. Leo was already excited enough for Mikey see the hidden arousal starting to peek out of it‘s protective pouch.  
  
Leo’s breath hitched as he felt his lover breathing over his parted slit; Michelangelo wasn’t usually this spirited in the bedroom. He was about to ask him about the sudden change, but his lovers tongue licking up his slit over his exposed tip stole his words, replacing them with a loud churr as his hips bucked upwards of there own accord.  
  
 _“M…Mikey!”_  
  
Mikey pulled away slightly, looking up at Leonardo with a cheeky smile. _“Yes?”_  
  
Leonardo’s eyes were half closed in pleasure, already panting slightly with arousal as more and more of himself slipped out from his lower plastron. He gripped the bed sheets tightly as he tried to control himself, not wanting to hurt his young lover. The fact that Mikey wasn’t this vivacious during their previous sexual encounters completely fading from his mind as all rational thought gave way to pleasure.  
  
 _“You love this.”_ Mikey grinned smugly as he went back to work, pushing all his weight onto his partners hips to stop him thrusting upwards, swallowing Leo completely before pulling back to suck at the tip.  
  
Leo churred loudly, eyes closed in bliss as his lover worked him with his mouth. _“T…Turn around.”_ He managed to gasp between churrs.  
  
With a long moan Mikey did as he was told, turning so that he was straddling Leo’s chest as he continued his blowjob.  
  
Because of the height difference they couldn’t quite manage the sixty-nine position, but that didn’t stop Leo from using his hands. It only took one gentle stroke against Mikey lower plastron before the younger dropped down, moaning around his mouthful and getting an answering churr from his mate.  
  
Leonardo continued to stroke him even as Mikey pulled away from his cock to pay attention to his tail instead. Leo let out a surprisingly undignified whine as Mikey suddenly stopped, turning to face him before catching their lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
The older turtle kept his hands on the younger’s cock, still stroking him and causing consent churrs from his partner. With a loud gasp Mikey broke the kiss, sitting up straight as his back arched with pleasure, reaching behind himself to take hold of Leo’s erection once again.  
  
The clan leader mewled loudly, forcing his eyes to remain halfway open as he drank in the sight of his lover biting his lip, trying to hold back the moans and cries of pleasure that Leo knew he was capable of drawing from him. Leonardo brought his hand up to caress the side of his mates face, his thumb stroking his cheek lovingly.  
  
Drawing the thumb of his other hand over the tip of Michelangelo’s cock he managed to drew a loud cry of pleasure from him. Mikey’s quickly tilted his head to take Leo’s thumb into his mouth, treating it with the same care he’d given his cock, sucking in time to his hands thrusts.  
  
Leo’s eye closed briefly, concentrating on his pleasure as his hips stared to buck up into his lovers hand encouraging him to increase the pressure and move faster along his swollen member. He quickened his pace on  Mikey’s cock, trying to close the gap between them before his release.  
  
It didn’t take long before Leo came with a loud call of Michelangelo’s name.  
  
Before the clan leader could string his thoughts back together Mikey had moved the hand from his face down to his rear, moving the saliva slicked thumb to press against his virgin entrance.  
  
Leonardo didn’t register what was going on until he heard a muffled sound coming from his mate. Instantly alert he took in the whole situation. Mikey was biting his lower lip in an attempt to stay silent, but a few small whimpers could still be heard. Leo’s thumb was being pressed inside his mate and now that he was thinking clearer he could feel the tight heat surrounding it.  
  
It took a few seconds before Leo managed to pull his hand away, bringing Mikey closer to him in a comforting hug as he wiped away a few tears that had started to form in his lovers eyes.  
  
 _“You are not ready.”_ It wasn’t a question and there was no anger in his voice, only concern.   
  
_“I just wanted…”_  
  
 _“What’s this all about? I’ve never seen you act this way in the bedroom before.”_  
  
Leonardo’s eyes narrowed as he followed his lovers gaze to the door that lead to the smaller rooms. _“Did Donatello put you up to this?”_  
  
 _“I just thought that…”_  
  
 _“That I would leave Donatello alone if you were more sexually active?”_ His voice was no longer calm, a slight growl mixing with his voice as he sat up away from his young mate.  
  
Mikey silence spoke volumes and Leo smashed his fist into the wall beside their bed to try and relieve himself of some of his sudden anger.  
  
 _“Do you really have such a low opinion of me.”_ His voice was still laced with anger, but Mikey could hear the undertones loud and clear. His partner was hurt and upset.  
  
The younger sat up next to him, slowly stroking the others shell as he tried to sort out his emotions.  
  
 _“If I didn‘t love you then I wouldn’t be here.”_ Mikey assured him, wrapping his arms around the other lovingly.   
  
Most of Leo’s anger faded at hearing the honesty in those words. Michelangelo had given up so much for him, abandoning everything just to be by his side.  
  
 _“I do not wish to harm you.”_ Leo sighed dropping his head into his hands. _“I did not realise that Donatello’s presence would change your opinion of me. If you are jealous then you have no reason to be.”_  
  
 _“I‘m not jealous.”_ Mikey smiled, nuzzling his head into his mates neck lovingly. _“Just concerned for my brother. We don’t have pleasure slaves in our clan, sex is something shared between two people in love. He doesn’t understand. You two have sex, but we make love.”_  
  
 _“Donatello is just a means for my to find a release. I have known many alphas abuse their mate due to sexual frustration. I do not want to risk hurting you in that same way.”_  
 _  
“And you won’t. But I also don’t want Donnie to get hurt because of me, I’m already responsible for him being here.”  
  
“My heart belongs to you, but I do care for Donatello. He doesn’t feel pain from our meetings, and I always make sure our pleasure is mutual.”  
  
“He’s worried about our brother…We both are.” _Mikey voice softened and his arms tightened around his lover. Deliberately not mentioning about Donnie’s relationship with Raph.   
  
Leonardo and Raphael shared a mutual hatred of one another, their intense rivalry was known throughout the land. Mikey hadn’t even told Leo of his past relationship with Raph for that very reason. Leonardo knew that he wasn’t Mikey’s first love, but he didn’t know who the others had been.  
  
It hurt Mikey to know that Raph had been tortured and abused since he’d been brought here, but Leo didn’t want Mikey to see him: it would hurt too much for Michelangelo to see his brothers suffering.  
  
 _“Would it make you happy if Donatello could see Raphael?”_ Leonardo’s voice was tight as he spoke his enemies name but he turned to nuzzle against his lover, showing that he was not offended at the suggestion.  
 _  
“Only Donnie?”  
  
“Yes.”_ Leo’s voice left no room argument.  
  
Mikey didn’t answer him verbally, instead he pushed his lips against his lover in a gentle kiss, somehow conveying all the emotions that were burning inside him: his love for his mate, his concern for his brothers, and the helplessness he felt at not being able to help them.  
  
 _“I don’t want you to see Raphael as he is now.”_ Leonardo admitted, looking away as they broke from the kiss. _“Perhaps once he’s started to heal. In the mean time you must trust Donatello to tell you his condition. I’ll arrange for him to be taken to Raphael tomorrow.”_  
  
Mikey nodded, curling up against his mates plastron as he let himself be pulled into a comforting hug.   
__  
“I don’t mean to upset you.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
The kiss they shared was more out of comfort than passion, just needing to be a assured of their love for one another. Soon they were both cuddled up on the bed, arms wrapped around each other as they both fell asleep.


	8. Introducing Raphael

Donnie was curled up on the bed when Venus slowly opened the door. She didn’t know if he was awake or not, he wasn’t moving and he was still wearing all of his Pleasure slave attire.

“Donatello?”

At first there wasn’t any reaction, and then he slowly turned to face her.

His eyes were tired and puffy, a sure sign that he’d been crying, possibly crying himself to sleep since the tears had completely dried up by now.

She gave him a sad smile, feeling sorry for him but knowing that she couldn’t do much else to help him right now.

“Did you get any sleep?”

Donnie sat up slowly, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he rubbed at his eyes. “I could hear the…the Churring.” His voice was soft, so quiet that she almost missed it. The voice sounded a little broken.

Venus walked over to sit next to him on the bed and ran a comforting hand across his carapace. “I will have the room soundproofed. Though I’m afraid it may take a few days.”

The olive coloured slave just nodded, he didn’t like to think of Leonardo with his brother. He’d been with Leonardo, and although it was better now, it was still very much Leonardo taking pleasure instead of giving it.

Venus sighed, getting up to her feet and adjusting her kimono. “Leonardo is in love with your brother.” She assured him. “He is as much a Slave to Michelangelo as you are to him.”

Donnie’s head rolled up to look at her, looking both confused and skeptical.

Venus pretended not to notice the look as she headed for the door. “My brother has given permission for you to see Raphael today. I’m to take you to him as soon as you are ready.”

Donatello just stared at her as she left. He was allowed to see him? After all this time he would get to see him mate again. He was starting to feel nervous now, wondering what to tell him. Did he know that Donnie was a pleasure slave?

One thing was for sure. He couldn’t tell him that Mikey was in a relationship with Leonardo. It would break Raph’s heart, and he would never be able to forgive their little brother for ‘betraying’ that clan.

Donnie slowly made his way out of his room, his eyes automatically looking into the main room where he could hear Michelangelo’s light snoring. One of the curtains on the four poster bed was open to reveal that his brother was alone, Leonardo must have left already.

He didn’t want to disturb his brother; he was still embarrassed and unsettled after hearing him and Leo the night before.

It wasn’t the first time he had heard his brother churring like that, Michelangelo was the only one of the brothers who had an active love life. As well as his short relationship with Raphael, he used to have an on-off relationship with a humanoid girl named Kala. It didn’t last long though. Kala was a roaming neutrino and did not settle in one place for too long.

The neutrinos were one of the strictest clans, keeping their settlement walls closed off and not allowing any outsiders onto their land. The few neutrinos that ever left their settlement were stern and almost military with how the conducted business and set up trades with other clans, not messing around and everything thing they did was for a set purpose. The strictness of the clan causes a lot of their young adults and teenagers to run away, and once they left, they were never welcomed back.

These teenage runaways were known as roaming neutrinos, and were almost completely opposite to the rest of their kind. They were loud, boisterous, fun loving kids who travelled around from settlement to settlement and took a few odd jobs, messed around a bit and then moved on again.

Kala had come to the turtles settlement twice over the years, and both times she and Mikey had gotten close. The first time they were just messing around with each other. Donnie only knew that they had slept together because Mikey had told him, the two turtles had been close friends almost all their lives and told each other almost everything.

It took a lot for Donnie and Raph to convince Mikey not to go with her and join them on their adventures after the second time, when their little fling had started to become more of a serious relationship. He did try and keep their relationship for a while, but the long distance was too hard for them and they both agreed that it was over between them.

Still, Donnie would prefer Mikey to have stayed with her rather than being with Leonardo. At least he knew that Kala cared for Mikey, even though she had gotten him into trouble while they were having fun on more than one occasion.

Donnie was trying not to think of Mikey and Leonardo’s relationship as he silently followed Venus out of the leader’s quarters.

Nervously looking around the area he was trying to ignore the looks he was getting from the few people they passed, both Kame and other turtle slaves alike were eying him with various degrees of curiosity and lust.

Venus didn’t seem fazed by it though, so Donnie assumed that this was normal behaviour and just stayed close to her as they made their way to the prison cells.

After a quick conversation with the guards, Venus was given a set of keys and had them leave, unlocking the cell before turning back to Donnie.

“Leo has given permission of one hour of time for you to see you brother.” She informed him with a soft smile.

Donnie nervously stood outside the door; his stomach was churning as he stood so close to seeing his lover again after such a long time. He worried about what he would see when he stepped inside that cell. Raph was being beaten and abused probably daily, but he was stubborn, he was too strong to let it affect him like it had done Donnie. At least he hoped so.

Slowly, Donnie opened the door to get his first look at the damage that had been done to his mate. The sound of Raphael’s deep growl instantly drew his eyes to the emerald turtle.

He was kneeling on the floor, head bowed low and body tensed with stubborn anger. His emerald skin was even more broken with deep scars and barely healed cuts, green skin only visible in-between the deep black and purple bruising. The floor and wall around him were slightly stained with blood and damp from where someone had clearly just thrown buckets of water over him, probably in an attempt to clean him off.

It only took Donnie a second to notice the chains: a thick chain was stretched from the floor to his neck keeping his head bowed, and though Donnie couldn’t see it, he assumed it was attached to a collar of some sorts.

Two more were attached to his wrists, maybe about a foot of slack before it was secured to the floor by a latch of some sort. The rest of the long chain was attached higher up on the wall, making him believe that the latches were able to be unlocked to give his brother more movement.

Raph’s knees were spread slightly, letting Donnie see that his ankles also had a length of chain between them, another latch in the center pinning it down.

“So this is the famous Raphael?” Venus said to herself curiosity clear in her voice. “No one told me that he was a kame.” She was quick to kneel down and unlock the latch that was keeping his head bound to the floor.

As soon as he was able to move his head it snapped up to glare at her. His bright eyes burning with angry fire that Donnie had only seen once or twice before.

“I’m not a Kame.” He growled darkly, clearly warning her to shut up. Even bound and beaten as he was, Raph still managed to be intimidating, giving an aurora of pure power and rage as he glared daggers at the female Kame.

She didn’t seem fazed by his aggression, not seeing to much of a threat from the restrained warrior, only curiosity in her eyes as she looked over him.

Donnie closed the door behind him, the soft click of the lock drawing Raph’s attention away from Venus and onto his brother.

The two turtles locked eyes, sad brown orbs meeting bright amber.

Raph’s featured softened with a gentle smile. “Donnie?” As soon as Venus unlocked the latches on the floor allowing him more movement he stood up on slightly shaky legs, but Donnie didn’t move to meet him.

The olive pleasure slave was just staring at his strong lover, beaten but not broken, although clearly in pain. Donnie’s eyes were watering but he didn’t cry, it hurt to see Raph so hurt but also so happy to see him, his emotions were at war within himself.

Since Donnie didn’t move, Raph slowly made his way over to him, the chains stopped just before he could reach his partner, but he managed to get a grip on Donnie’s shell and pulled him back with him, until the chain allowed him to wrap his arms around the formally purple banded turtle.

As soon as he felt Raph’s hug everything became more real to Donnie. Reality catching up to him and he couldn’t stop his sobs as he held onto the other tightly, crying into his brother shoulder as the two of them sank down the ground.

Raph was stroking Donnie’s shell in a comforting manner, his heart aching at seeing the cool confident scientist so distraught.

Venus watched them for a few minutes, not wanting to interrupt the brother’s emotional reunion. Eventually she knelt down next to them, and couldn’t help but smile at the way the emerald prisoner pulled Donnie away from her protectively, not caring if he put himself into her line of fire if she had been planning to hurt them.

“Donatello? I will have to make sure that Raphael is chained before the hour is up. But I will leave you two alone for the most part if you wish.”

Donnie was quick to answer her. “Yes… T.thank you”

His tear stained eyes turned up to Venus, noticing something that he’d noticed before. When he’d first met the female he’d thought that she looked like Raph, but he’d assumed it was just because of the obvious Kame heritage, now he wasn’t so sure.

The dark Kame skin colour was similar, only Venus’s was a dark forest green whereas Raph’s was emerald. Her eyes were a different colour but the shape was the same, even her soft smile was similar to his mates.

Venus seemed to be studying Raph as intently as Donnie was studying her. Her deep red eyes flicking over every part of his body before she made her way over to the door and left, the sound of the lock clicking into place echoing around the room.


	9. Comfort

Raph just held Donnie for a while, both seeming too afraid to break the deafening silence of the prison cell. There was so much to say and yet there didn’t seem to be any words to express how worried they were for each other and how much they had missed each other during this nightmare situation.  
  
“How’s Mikey…” Raph was the first to break the silence with a soft nervous question.  
Donnie tensed up at the question, feeling bitter that Mikey put them in this situation, yet Raph still cared so much for his ex. “He’s fine Raph.”  
Some of Donnies bitterness must of shown through his voice since Raph suddenly held him tighter.

Soon the emerald warrior’s hands started to wander over each bruise and new scar that he could see on his partners olive skin, gently feeling the now permanent signs of abuse that should never had happened. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Donnie sighed, finding it hard to stay bitter with Raph after not seeing him for so long. Nuzzling Raph affectionately, he sat in his lap, starting to relax for the first time as he took in his lovers scent and feel. When calloused hands started to stroke the marks on his thigh his body reacted automatically to the touch.  After all the time he’d been with Leo his body had been conditioned and learnt that those kinds of touches led to sex, and since he’d started to submit, sexual pleasure. His slit bulged and he let out a quiet churr before he could stop himself.

“I’ve missed you too.” He teased, bringing his hands closer to the swelling arousal. He couldn’t blame his mate for his reaction though, they hadn’t known if they would ever see each other again and now they were locked up in an empty room alone together. Raph would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of bringing his mate closer and physically showing him how much he missed and loved him.

“I.I can’t help it… Leo… has conditioned me to…”

A cold wave of jealousy hit Raph and he pulled his hands back as if he had touched hot coal, not wanting to remind Donnie of his probably daily abuse. His heart ached to know that his sweet mate was being used sexually. Leonardo had taken Donnie’s first time… just like he’d taken Raphs “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s ok… I want you to.” The olive turtle moved a dark green hand back over his bulging crotch and let out a little gasp from the contact.

“Don…  ” Raph was unsure but didn’t pull his hand away.

“Please… I want you to touch me like you usually do.” He just needed to feel loved. With Leo there was only Rape, which had now turned into sex. What he did with Raph was making love; it was about each other and not themselves and that was what made it so special. “Please…”

Slowly, Raph started to stroke and touch Donatello, drinking in the sounds of his deliciously soft churrs and moans as strong but gentle hands coaxed him into dropping down into the cool air.

“I love you Donatello” He breathed, softly kissing around light bruises and teeth marks on his lovers neck that he was trying to avoid thinking about. “No matter what happens.”  
  
Donnie’s tears streamed harder and he turned to kiss the emerald warrior passionately, trying to pour all his emotions and love into that one display of affection, and Raph returned it with just as much fire.  
  
They never broke the kiss as Raph brought Donnie closer to his peak. He didn’t care for his own growing arousal, unlike Donnie ‘sex’ for him had been ruined by his treatment here.  
  
As the number one enemy of the clan and a prisoner of war, anyone could gain revenge against him for slain family members and ruined lives he’d caused in the name of war. Getting abused daily, both physically and sexually by enraged Kame who were out for his blood. The only rules were that he was to be kept alive and anyone who caused serious injuries would be punished.  
  
For this visit he’d been cleaned better than usual, though that wasn’t saying much since usually they just throw ice cold buckets of water over him in between sessions. This morning they had done that but also worked to clean off the worst of the grime and bodily fluids.  
  
Donnie regretfully had to break the kiss as he got closer and closer to his release, trying to ignore the fact that the chains connected to Raphs wrists kept rubbing against his thigh whenever his hand came down to the base of his erection.  
  
Panting heavily the olive slave was brought right the the height of his passion and over with a cry of his lovers name leaving his lips with a long churr.  
  
Raph smiled as he continued to pleasure his lover until he was sure that he was finished, then went on the clean him as much as he could before tucking him back into his hidden pocket.  
  
“Thank you.” Donnie was panting slightly as he turned around and cuddled up tightly to the emerald warrior. He missed him so much, and it hurt that he knew once the hour was up then he wouldn’t know when he could see him again.  
  
“You're coping.” Raph muttered quietly and rocked his olive brother while trying to comfort him. Gently he shifted the coloured fabric around Donnie wrists so he could see the rope burns underneath, which were half healed. “Did you stop fighting?” There wasn’t any anger or accusation in his voice, just softened curiosity.  
  
The newly made pleasure slave wished that the warrior hated him, it would be easier if he did. Raph was so understanding with just that simple question that Donnie could feel silent tears return to his eyes.  
  
Donnie had given up to Leonardo. And seeing Raph made him hate himself more because his lover was far too strong to ever surrender.  
  
“I’m glad.” Raph suddenly announced. “If you’ve given in then he can’t punish you… Just. Don’t forget that you deserve better.”


	10. Chapter 10

The two lovers lost count of how long they lay there, just enjoying each-others company while they could.  
  
Donnie had checked over Raph's injuries and was glad to see that he didn't have an infection, but he could see how the abuse had worn Raph down. His bright yellow eyes wasn't full of life anymore.  
  
The strong warrior had been chained down for so long that his muscles had started to shrink, Donatello had noticed it when Raph had walked to him earlier but didn't realise by how much until now. It would be awhile before Raph could walk confidently again, and he was in no positions to fight for any length of time.  
  
“I... I'll find a way to help you Raph.” Donnie vowed, his voice soft but firm.  
  
“No. I can take it... Don't you or Mikey put yourselves in danger.” Raph sighed and pulled Donnie closer, as if to protect him. “I can endure this if I know that you're safe. Even.” He took a calming breath. “Even if he's made you his.”  
  
Donnie had to bite his lip as Raph once again mentioned Mikey. He wanted to tell him. Tell him how their baby brother and Raph's ex lover had been the cause of all this. How Mikey was living in the lap of luxury while Raph went through hell and Donnie had been reduced to nothing but a whore... But he couldn't do it.  
  
It was for Raph's sake and not Mikey's. If Raph knew it would not only break his heart but stoke the fires of Raph's anger, fires that seemed to be fading out in this place but would cause him more pain. Raph was more than capable of burning himself out and fighting the Kame until he died of exhaustion or worse.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence until the sound of the lock turning woke them from their haze.  
  
Venus slipped into the room, saying something to the guards that had obviously returned outside.  
  
“Donatello, I am afraid that your time together is up.” He voice was soft and she gave them a sympathetic look as they curled closer to one another. “I'm sure you will see each other again soon.”  
  
She walked over and barely faltered as Raph growled darkly at her. But instead of reattaching all the chains she shortened the ones attached to Raph's wrists and neck, letting him stand and move a little but no more than a few feet from the wall.   
  
“What's going on?” Raph had too much pride to ask but Donatellos had been taken long ago.  
  
“Leonardo has made an announcement. Until Raphael has had chance to heal he is off limits to all but our family.” Her smile was a little bigger as she turned back to Donnie. “He wants Raph to be in better condition before Mikey comes to see him.”  
  
But instead of happiness Donnie's face fell.” Mikey is coming to see Raph?”  
  
“Not for a few weeks.” Venus assured him, understanding the mixture of feelings. But they couldn't hide the truth forever. “And you can see Raph plenty of times before then.”  
  
Donnie nodded, pretending he didn't see the confusion on his lovers face. “I'll see you soon Raph.” He promised as the two shared a passionate goodbye kiss.  
  
Raph was considering Venus carefully. “She's a friend?” His voice was low, in case anyone from outside was listening. When Donnie nodded he sighed and looked straight into her deep red eyes. “If anything happens to either them. Then I'll kill you once I'm finished with Leonardo. And that's not a threat. It is a promise.” He ended with a growl, letting her know that even chained up he would find a way.  
  
Venus once again looked over him was a calm calculating eye. “I believe you. But you are not what I had expected.” She admitted, dipping her head in Respect before gesturing Donatello to follow.  
  
Once outside she locked the door with a different key from before. _“No one is to enter without my or my brothers authority. Do you understand?”_  
  
Both guards nodded , standing straighter to show they were alert.  
  
Venus gestured for Donatello to stay close as she took a long walk around the settlement, showing him places like the market training areas.  
  
“Why the sudden tour? It's not like I'm going to be able to leave Leonardo's personal quarters.” Donnie muttered quietly, feeling bitter about his life and how it had gone wrong.  
  
With a sigh the female Kame led Donatello back to the Leaders quarters. “Me and Mikey think that you should be moved to the status of house slave... But Leonardo is being stubborn.” She stopped at the doors and turned Donatello to face him, looking more serious then Donnie had ever seen her.   
  
“My Brother is afraid that he may lose control with Mikey if he can't let out his sexual frustrations on you. He loves your brother too much to give you up.” She gave a frustrated grunt and and muttered something in Kame under her breath as she looked away. “He thinks he is too much like a Kame alpha male. But I think he is worrying over nothing... He is as stubborn as a neutrino council!”  
  
Donnie couldn't help but smile at her frustration, for the first time really acknowledging her as an older sister who was just looking out for her brother. He was growing to like her more as a person each time they met, and she seemed more comfortable around him too.  
  
“Forgive me. I'm just ranting now.” She apologised, giving a sheepish smile as she opened the door. “I'd... Appreciate it if you didn't repeat any of that.”  
  
Donnie nodded and thanked her again for letting him see Raph, bowing respectfully before he was locked back in Leo's Quarters. He left for his own little room without seeing if Mikey was around. He had nothing to say to him right now.


	11. Reminder of his Place

Donatello took a long relaxing shower, trying to calm himself down after seeing Raph. He hadn't expected seeing his lover would make him hate his little brother more.

Raphael was suffering so much, and for what? So Mikey could play happy families with the leader of the enemy clan!

His blood boiled but he forced himself to stay calm and try to see reason. He was no use to anyone if he was too angry to think.

He took his time cleaning and drying himself, knowing that Leonardo would probably be angry if he could smell his rival on his pleasure slave, but honestly Donnie could care less about the leader right now.

The full weight of what had happened came crashing down and Donnie couldn't hold back his tears, thanking what ever gods may be that Mikey and Leo seemed to be out at the moment. He didn't know how he was going to react to them once he saw them next.

He didn't put his slave attire back on, instead he donned a simple brown Kimono.

Donnie had expected Mikey to come and see him, wanting to hear how Raph was doing and to flood him with Questions that he wasn't sure how to answer.

But it was Leonardo who opened the door to Donatello's room later that day, locking the door behind him and ignoring Donnie's groan of frustration.

“Didn't you get enough from my brother last night.” He snapped, more aggressive than he meant to be. And was rewarded by being pinned against the wall with Leo's arm against his neck.

“ _You are still my slave Donatello. I let you see your brother as you wished. Do not throw my generosity back in my face.”_ He growled lowly, making sure Donatello understood before pulling back, letting Donnie cough and rub at his aching neck.

“ _If you behave than you may do so more often._ ” He said at a much more reasonable level. “ _Michelangelo is at the market, but he will be home soon. He'll want to hear of Raphael._ ”

Donnie had to take his time to pick apart the language before he could respond with angry narrowed eyes. “Oh I'll tell him what's been happening with Raph. You've had him beaten and raped more than me! By anyone who wants a go. You took a great warrior and reduced him into a toy for anyone to break!”

Leo growled as his slave dared raise his voice to him, punching Donnie in the face and pinning him again. “ _Don't you dare raise your voice to me_ .” His growl was darker and more menacing than Donnie had heard in a long time, feeling a wave of panic as Leonardo forced the slaves legs apart. “I've given you too much freedom.  _You need to be put back in your place_ .”

Donnie bit his lip hard, trying to hold back his scared whimper as he heard his so called Master spit into his hand so he had something to slick his cock with. It had been so long since Leo had taken him without lube, and with force as well.

“ _What happened to obedience_.” The snarl let him know that the other wasn't looking for a real answer.

Leonardo ripped the kimono so he could enter his slave easier, ignoring the olive turtles cries and protests. His salve needed to be reminded of his place. He was only here for Leonardo to use and he should be grateful for anything that he was allowed.

Donatello fought as much as he could, trying to get free but to no avail and being rewarded by Leonardo tightening his grip around his neck to the point it became difficult to breath.

As hard as he tried he couldn't stop himself from crying out in pain when he was penetrated, rough and with nothing to help him through it. The only small mercy he felt was that Leonardo had taken him from behind, so he didn't have to see his face.

The whole experience was painful and humiliating, while Donatello fought with him the whole time until he was too exhausted physically and mentally to fight anymore.

Leonardo took a deep calming breath after he'd pulled out of his slave, leaving Donatello to collapse on the bed and curl up as his mind tried to recover from the shock of what had just happened. It had been so long since he considered what they did as rape. He had started to forget how little say he really had in all of this, and the harsh reminder hit him like a cold wave.

“ _Michelangelo doesn't know about... Your Brothers'. Sexual Abuse. He thinks that he was only being beaten._ ” Leonardo spoke almost softly but still firm, bringing his hand down to pet Donnie who flinched from where he was curled up crying, even though his tears had long since dried up.

“You will not tell him.” He spoke the demand in English, so that Donatello had no excuse for defying him. “Do you understand?”

Donnie didn't answer for a while, but then just gave a slow nod. He wouldn't tell Mikey. He didn't even want to see him right now.

Once Leonardo was satisfied he straightened up, giving his slave one last look before heading out the door, locking it behind him as he left. Leaving Donatello to cry himself in to uneasy sleep.

 


	12. Harsh Realities

“Donnie?”

When there was no answer Mikey frowned and tried the door, surprised to find it locked

“Donnie? Donnie open the door.” Once again he was met with silence.

With a sigh he made his way into the main room, finding Leo running through some basic Kata with the bokkan that Mikey had gotten him years ago. He couldn't help but smile.

Ninjitsu didn't exist in the Kame clan, and Mikey had been teaching him as best as he could. Katas and meditation had helped Leo to control his anger a lot better, and his lover seemed to enjoy it too.

“ _Your arm should be straighter_.” His tone was soft and slightly teasing, loving when he could feel that he knew than his alpha lover.

Leonardo adjusted himself slightly but didn't say anything. And Mikey knew then the Leo was trying to calm himself down and think.

“ _Couldn't meditate?_ ” Mikey guessed, and the brief look that Leo gave him told him he was right.

Mikey could fell how tense the leader was, even from across the room. Something was worrying his lover and the other either didn't know, or didn't want to tell Mikey what it was.

Without another word he came up and lowered Leo's swords, wrapping his arms around him gently and kissing his neck neck softly.

Leonardo could feel his anger slowly washing away, eventually letting the practice swords fall to the floor as he returned the hug. Michelangelo just hugged him in silence until Leo was ready to talk with him.

“ _How is it that you always know how to calm my mind?_ ” Leo mumbled against Mikey‘s neck. Something about the other always seemed to help him. “ _You always know what to do or say._ ”

“ _Because I know you as I know myself._ ” The pseudo Slave laughed, gently stepping back so he could see his lovers face.

“ _Why is Donnie's door locked?_ ” He didn't miss how Leo tensed up at that question.

“ _I had need of him before your return._ ” Was the cryptic reply as he distracted himself by picking up the booken to put them away.

“ _I know, I can tell_.” Mikey could smell his brother on Leo when they'd hugged. “ _That's not what I asked._ ”

He knew Leo well enough to know that he was skirting around the question. Crossing his arms and giving the other a pointed look, Mikey let his lover know that he wasn't going to drop the subject.

“ _I didn't want you to see him upset_.” The honesty in Leo‘s voice made mikes arms fall to his sides, there was more, but it was good enough for now.

“ _I'm not a child, Leo. You don't need to protect me from everything. I understand more than you give me credit for.”_

“ _I know.”_ The leader admitted, and there was a little guilt showing through. “ _And you can talk to him about Raphael later tonight._ ”

“ _Is that what this is about?”_ Mikey shook his head and gave a heavy sigh. It was an old argument, and one that he was sure they were always going to have where Raph was concerned. 

He gently took Leo's hand and led him down to the sofa so he could curl up against his side.

“ _Of course I'm worried about him. He's my brother. But I'm not stupid either, I know how badly a prisoner of war is treated. And I understand that he's being beaten. Not letting me see it doesn't change that. I've seen Raphael pretty beaten up over the years, I won't think less of you when I see the state he's in.”_

He could tell that Leonardo didn't believe him. The young Leader always saw fault in himself, carrying the weight of the settlement and yet still trying to take any burden from Mikey as well. He probably felt guilty, thinking that Michelangelo would leave him if he knew how badly his brother was treated.

Eventually Mikey decided to break the awkward silence by getting up and making them both a cup of tea, passing a cup to Leo was a soft smile.

“ _I'm not going to push you, but you can't keep me in the dark forever. Bottling it up isn't going to help. At least promise you'll talk about it to Venus?_ ”

When Mikey wasn't around, or the other refused to talk to him, Venus was the only one that seemed to be able to get her brother to open up to her.

Leo sat further back as he sipped the sweet tea, Mikey had made it just how he liked it. He gave the other a reassuring smile, promising that he wouldn't keep it to himself forever.

Feeling a little better Mikey settled comfortably next to Leo again, just enjoying each others company for a little while while they worked through their own thoughts.

 

xXxXxXx

 

When he heard the sound of the lock turning Donatello instantly tensed up.

But it was Mikey and not Leo who came into the room that night, slipping in quietly since Leo had retired early to bed.

“Hi.” He muttered awkwardly, seeing how Donnie was curled up under his blanket like he wanted to hide away from him. “Sorry... I guess I should have knocked.”

Donnie took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm, Leo's 'punishment' still clear in his mind. “No. It's ok.” He was still angry at Mikey after seeing Raph, but his voice was only slightly frosty.

“So...” Mikey rubbed the back of his head, shifting on the spot nervously before sitting on the opposite side of the be to his brother. He wanted to ask about Raph, but the look on Don's face was like nothing he'd seen before. It really un-nerved him to see his brother like that, he couldn't read him for once and it was a little scary. Was this why Leo had stopped him from seeing him earlier?

With another deep calming breath Donnie broke the awkward silence. “Raphs... holding up.” He couldn't say he was fine. His lover was in a terrible state, but luckily his spirit hadn't been broken yet. Though Donnie was worried what would happen when he learnt that Mikey had betrayed them.

Mikey was glad that Donnie breached the subject, he felt to awkward to start the conversation himself. “He... He can handle a beating. I've seen it before.”

Donatello wasn't sure if Mikey was talking to him, or trying to convince himself of his words. Either way his little brother was probably in denial and it made his blood boil. Michelangelo had no idea what Raph was going through.

He had to bite his tongue though feeling the need to shout and scream about how his brother could take a beating, but not the rapes. Leonardo's punishment had left so much pain that he held back, fearing what Leo would do if he let it slip.

“Did you get in a fight?” Mikey suddenly asked, noticing the bruising around Donnie's neck.

“No. Leo...” A cold wave washed over him at the memory. “L.leo's guards had to pull me away from Raph.” He lied.

Michelangelo looked sceptical, but didn't pull him up on it. Usually it was easy to tell if Donnie was lying, but today he was guarded and closed off, making it hard to read anything from the stoney features.

“Mikey.” Donnie's voice suddenly seemed stronger, and he stared straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with his brother. “I want you to send your stuff back to Master Splinter.”

“What!” The youngest's face fell, his mind whirling between anger and sadness. By sending his stuff back he would be telling their father that he was dead. “Why the hell..!”

“You're never going back home so let him move on.” Donnie's voice was icy, eyes narrow but refusing to look at the other incase he faltered.

“I told you... I was going to but... You were supposed to be there to help him.” Mikey sighed, feeling guilty and curling up tighter. “He'll be so heart broken.”

“Father would feel ashamed if he finds out what you've done.”

“Shut up...” Those words cut through Mikey like a knife, turning his already cold blood to ice. He couldn't stop the tears as he jumped up. “Just, SHUT UP!” He screamed, running out and slamming the door behind him.

Donnie ignored his own tears. He would rather his father grieve for Michelangelo than him finding out what he had done. At least then their Master could live believing that his son had died in honour, instead of learning how he'd betrayed their clan and trust.

 


End file.
